Humidifiers for humidifying breathing gases typically use tap water for humidification. The humidifiers may include a closed circulation path for the tap water. For example, the PRECISION FLOW™ high flow, vapor-phase hydration system, available from Vapotherm, Inc. of Stevensville, Md., includes a closed circulation path for water used to humidify breathing gas.